bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Maxxthewolf/Fun Facts
Hey guys, ever wondered some kinda random things about my characters? Well your in luck! This whole blog is about some of the facts and slightly funny acts of my characters, ENJOY! Conner Delreick Fun Facts *Conner always holds the white teddy bear Abigail gave him at all times, it actually has it's own compartment on his right shoulder, in which he let's''' Little Sisters' play with it while their sitting on his neck. *Conner, for some reason, is an avid inventor and loves to cobble items together; his own' Makeshift Harpoon-Drill''' is one example. *Conner's helmet is actually custom-made, with his Research Camera put on the very top, some of his own flame markings on the sides of the helmet, four large oval-shaped portholes, and large spiked studs coming from the bottom of the helmet. *Conner is one of the few Big Brother's who is not aggressive. *Conner is a Pacifist and will always try to tell his foes he does not wish to hurt them, no matter who they are. *Conner is terrified of dark spaces, including Plastered Spider Splicers. *Conner was not able to speak the first time he met Abigail because he didn't know how at all. *The very first Big Daddy fight Conner was in was with a Knight class of[[ Big Daddy| Big Daddy]], resulting in Conner only winning by having his feline menace, Lila, cut away the cables from a hanging catwalk, resulting in the Big Daddy to be crushed from the falling structure. *Conner actually had his brother's engraved semi-automatic pistol's engraved grip and cylinder fitted into his own custom-made Broadsword Rifle. *Conner actually see's Abigail naked in the shower once, with him feeling incredibly embarrassed and Abigail furious to the point where, using her Telekinesis ability, throws multiple objects at him, one being her own helmet, which hits him right across the face and causes him to stumble back, with the door suddenly slamming in his face once he exits the bathroom. *Conner was told by Marcus Seria that he was bringing a special surprise with him from Rapture, resulting in him having every Little Sister Conner saved, even Marcus' and Decas' adopted son, Regan. *The first time Conner fought a''' Rosie Big Daddy, he ended up laughing from it's name at the beginning of the fight. *The first time Conner invented his '''Skull Crusher Upgrade '''to his '''Broadsword Rifle, he actually ended up having the large, spiked metal plate on the bottom of the gun fly off, resulting in him inventing another upgrade, known as the Steel Cage Upgrade, which sticks to the ground and, once an enemy steps on to it, is trapped by the foot in a bear-like trap. * Conner's weapon of choice is his Broadsword Rifle, considering most of it is made up of his dear brother's engraved Pistol. *Connor's''' Music Box Gun was a gift to him from a man known as '''Will Backal, apparently, it was meant to be a harmless toy for a child, but once Conner tweaked it a bit, he was able to create a deadly machine-gun like weapon, in which was Will Backal's idea all along. *Conner actually meets with James, a denizen of Rapture who wanted to escape badly. While helping James, he defeated another Big Brother and took his Catapult as his own, with a few tweaks of his own of course. *Conner only saw his face a few times, the first time was when Abigail gave him a mirror too see his face, the second time was when he looked in a waterfall to see his disfigured face, considering he had spliced, and the final time was when he suddenly woke up after a huge fall, seeing his reflection in a puddle. *Conner has short, Dirt Blonde hair and is Caucasion, however, his eyes are a luminescent green considering the fact that the''' ADAM' coursing through his veins had affected him drastically. *Despite all the ADAM coursing through him, Conner is not indestructible like other Gatherers, but has a high resistance to damage. Abigail Winston Fun Facts *Abigail had a crush on Conner ever since she met him, with it only increasing when he told her he had a crush on her as well. *Abigail once kissed Conner on the lips, then slapped him across the face when he suddenly left her for something important, causing her to worry. *Abigail's favorite weapon, her '''Makeshift' EVE Hypo Syringe, was a gift from Conner to her to show how much he cared for her. *Abigail is terribly afraid of rats. *Abigail is a great artist, who made a picture for Conner herself. *Abigail has saved around twenty Little Sisters in her lifetime. *Abigail actually stuffed some of her precious memories into Connor's white teddy bear, with him discovering them when he got to the surface. *Once Abigail saw Conner as a Big Brother, she attacked as a Big Sister and tried to kill him from fear of being taken away again. *Abigail is one of the few Elite Big Sisters known to roam around Rapture. *While also being able to use Incinerate!, she can also use Winter Blast, Electro Bolt, Telekinesis, and even Scout. *Despite being related to other Big Sisters, Abigail has her own set of attacks, such as her Groin Cruncher move, which she learned from Deca. *Unlike other Big Sisters, Abigail has her own design, with much of it from Conner himself, with magnificent, blue wings and colorful markings across her armor, and even a more revealing physique. (Despite this, her armor is not damaged in any way. The more revealing factor to her suit was of her own design, mainly to seduce Conner, with a minor effect being better overall performance.) *Like Eleanor Lamb , Abigail has a connection to Little Sisters and is able to take over their bodies for a short period of time. *Abigail has actually had some "interesting nights" with Conner, resulting in twice or three times a week at the most. *Abigail once killed another Big Sister in order to protect Connor from the Big Sister's wrath, resulting in all Big Sisters, Big Brother's, and Big Daddies to become hostile to them. *Abigail's personality, sassy and curious, has gotten her into many difficult situations, such as how to stop a raging group of Wolfsbane Splicers from ripping her to pieces. Marcus Seria Fun Facts *Marcus is one of the rare models of Protectors, known as the Tortoise Big Daddy. *Marcus' Big Daddy type, the Tortoise, is the strongest Big Daddy type ever made. *Marcus has a crude sense of humor. Proof of this is when Marcus uses Incinerate!, in which he wields the Plasmid just like the man in the Incinerate! Instruction Video. *Marcus is Deca's lover, husband, and her most trusted individual. *Marcus Big Daddy type is one of the few which can wield Plasmids, others being the Alpha Series and Knight line of Big Daddies. *When Marcus melees a female foe, such as a female Protector or female Splicer, instead of punching them across the room, he will slap them across the breasts instead. (The knockback and damage effects do not change, however.) *When Marcus comes up behind a female foe and uses one of his melee Deathwish Attacks, he will grab them by the breasts before snapping their neck, breaking their skull, etc. *Marcus is the only one who knows how Deca looks like underneath her helmet. *Unlike most Protectors, Marcus can actually take off his helmet, considering he was made extremely quick with no need to graft his organs to his suit. *Like Subject Omega, Marcus can still talk, however, his speech is slurred, with his voice incredibly deep. Category:Blog posts